


Sick Days

by thebestever222



Category: One Piece
Genre: But mostly cuddles, Cannon?, Cuddles, M/M, and arguing, apparently he can survive having a giant whole in his chest just fine but is bested by the flu, because zoros stupid, i dont know her, jk its mostly arguing, nami totally ships it, sanji is the best boyfriend tbh, zoro is a sick babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestever222/pseuds/thebestever222
Summary: Zoro's sick. Sanji's not. He likes to play the let's-see-how-many-times-I-can-get-coughed-on-without-catching-disease game.





	Sick Days

“Okay so I got you extra blankets and pillows, I made some soup and crackers for you to eat, and Chopper said that this medicine should help with the fever and headache and-”

“Sanji,” Zoro says in a scratchy voice.

“Yeah?” Sanji replies, looking up from where he was attempting to cover Zoro with several blankets while balancing a bowl of soup and a medicine bottle.

“Shut up.”

Sanji’s eyes narrow. “You shut up. I’m just trying to take care of my sick boyfriend.”

“Yeah, I know,” Zoro says with his eyes closed, “but you’re giving me a headache.”

“Whatever. This is the last time I make you get-well soup,” Sanji grumbles, but he finishes smoothing out Zoro’s blankets and places the soup in Zoro’s hands. “Eat.”

Zoro opens his eyes and slowly struggles into a sitting position. “I thought you said you weren’t giving me soup anymore.”

“I said this is the last time I’m making you any,” Sanji clarifies as he helps the other man sit up. “You better savor it.”

“Mmmm,” Zoro hums, sounding unconvinced. Sanji sets the bowl in his lap and hands him a spoon before setting the medicine bottle on the bedside table and taking a seat on the bed.

Zoro starts eating slowly, and Sanji scoffs. “Never thought I’d see the day you paced yourself.”

“I feel like shit,” Zoro grunts, bringing a spoonful of broth to his mouth and sipping it.

“You look like shit,” Sanji counters, studying Zoro’s red, runny nose and the dark bags under his eyes. “Like, seriously, you look awful.”

“Tired.” Zoro has stopped eating and stirs his spoon around his bowl. He’s hardly eaten half of it.

Sanji nods to himself and stands, grabbing the medicine from the table and holding it out to Zoro. “Here, take this and get some sleep.”

Zoro swaps the soup for the medicine, but once he has the vial in his hands, he just stares at it.

“You drink it,” Sanji explains, and Zoro scowls at him.

“I know, idiot,” he growls, then returns to looking at the bottle like he’s actually thinking about something.

“Then what the hell are you staring at it for?”

Zoro narrows his eyes at the bottle, then asks in a suspicious voice, “Will it make me drowsy?”

Sanji raises a single eyebrow. “Probably, but so what if does? You need to sleep, anyway.”

Zoro reaches over and places the medicine on the table before laying back down under the covers and turning away from Sanji. “I’ll pass.”

“What?” Sanji asks, an eyebrow raised. “What do you mean, you’ll pass?”

“Don’t wanna,” Zoro replies without turning around.

“What are you, five? Just take the damn medicine,” Sanji demands.

“No.”

“Come on, Zoro.” Sanji picks up the vial and holds it in front of Zoro’s face. “Don’t you _want_ to feel better?”

“I don’t want it if it’s gonna put me to sleep,” Zoro mutters.

“You _just_ said you were tired,” Sanji counters, hands on his hips.

“I can fall asleep on my own.”

“You’ll be miserable if you don’t take the medicine, stupid,” Sanji points out.

“Just shut up and leave me alone,” Zoro says with a sniffle.

“Dude, you sound awful, just come on,” Sanji says, shoving Zoro’s side in irritation.

“I said no, dammit!” Zoro bolted upright and turned to smacked at Sanji, only to burst into a coughing fit. When he caught his breath, he grimaced and said, “I don’t need a damn sedative.”

“It’s not a sedative, asshat! It’s just some cold medicine.”

“That’ll put me to sleep.”

“Why the hell does it matter so much whether it puts you to sleep or you fall asleep on your own?” Sanji asks, throwing his hands in the air from where he sits on the bed.

“Because how the hell am I gonna know when there’s trouble if I’m knocked out cold?” Zoro shouts, coughing when it strains his voice.

“You’ve slept in dangerous situations before!”

“I can wake up from that! This is different, okay? I can’t _control_ this,” Zoro explains, gritting his teeth.

“Well you won’t be any help if you’re half dead from sickness,” Sanji says, but his voice is a little softer now. “The rest of us are perfectly capable of defending the ship.”

“I _know_ you are, I’m not an idiot-”

“Then take the medicine and go to sleep,” Sanji says, handing the other man the bottle again. “This fever is making you paranoid. Everything’ll be fine. I’m right here.”

Zoro looks at Sanji and rolls his eyes. “Sappy little-”

“Medicine,” Sanji says before Zoro can finish his sentence, pushing the vial toward him.

Zoro stares at it for another long moment before saying, “Yeah, okay,” and uncorking it. He downs it in one go and lays back down. Sanji smooths the blankets out again, but then hesitates.

“Scoot over,” he says, tapping Zoro’s side lightly with the back of his hand.

“What?” Zoro asks, peering over his shoulder at the blond.

“Scoot.” Sanji waves a hand to emphasize his command.

“Why?”

“Just do it.”

Zoro huffs out a sigh, but he moves over towards the wall anyway. “There, happy?”

“Yep,” Sanji replies as wiggles into the space, curling around Zoro.

“Sanji,” Zoro grunts, trying to push the other man away. “You’re going to get sick hanging around me so much, and then we’ll be down two crew members.”

“Shut up, it’s fine,” Sanji says, pressing his forehead into the space between Zoro’s shoulder blades.

“You’re not gonna feel that way when you start feeling like shit.” Zoro turns around to face Sanji, and the blond tucks Zoro’s head beneath his chin and runs a hand through his short green hair.

Sanji tangles his legs with Zoro’s and presses a kiss to his head. He mumbles against his hair, “Just go to sleep, stupid.”

“Don’t tell me what to do, idiot,” Zoro murmurs, eyes already sliding closed as he soaks in Sanji’s warmth.

Sanji just chuckles softly, continuing to card his hand through Zoro’s hair as the swordsman’s breathing slows and evens out. He presses himself a little closer, trying to be as near to Zoro as possible, before closing his eyes as well.

…

“Sanji, get out here and make lunch! Luffy’s threatening to eat Chopper again, and if he does, it’s gonna be your head-” Nami pops her head through the door frame and stops short. She didn’t really expect to find Sanji in here, she just figured she’d ask Zoro if he knew where the blond went. She finds something entirely unexpected instead.

Zoro has finally fallen asleep. His head rests on Sanji’s chest as the blond snores softly, an armed wrapped around the other man and a cheek pressed to his green hair.

Nami scowls. “Slackers.”

She’s tempted to whack the blond in the head to wake him, but waking him will also wake Zoro, and she knows he hasn’t been sleeping well since he got sick. She hates that she’s so nice.

“You’re lucky your boyfriend’s sick,” Nami grumbles before turning and leaving the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

She almost gets run over by Luffy, who’s chasing Chopper and shouting, “Come on, just one bite!”

“Stay away from me!” Chopper screams, running circles around the mast to keep something between himself and Luffy.

Nami sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. “Damn lovebirds, leaving _me_ to deal with these _idiots_.”

She cracks her knuckles and shouts, “Luffy, if you don’t knock it off, I’m throwing you overboard!”

Sanji and Zoro better be grateful for this.


End file.
